theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ride School
Ride School is the school in Crappy Town. While normal schools have nice teachers and kids (a few exceptions) which makes for a learning enviroment, yeah, none of that here. Ride School is crazy, its surprising it is open. First off, the teachers come in ridiculous batches. In real life, there are the nice and mean teachers. Here, we have the teacher who doesn't pay attention to what the class is doing, a teacher with Anger Management Problems at the max level, a really loud teacher, The Art Teacher who only likes red, the Robot Teacher who gets hacked by everybody, including herself, and lastly, THE FUCKING TEACHER THAT IS LITERALLY A SANDWICH! Now we got the students, yeah, we have a bunch of other troublemakers. Like, you know.... KIRBY AND MISS ROBOT. They turned the schools % of greatness from 0% to -1%. Almost every student is a Troublemaker who exceeded the max level. They will literally knock down shelfs at the library maze, start food fights on a daily basis, and light parts of the school on fire. It is impossible to be normal here. Rules # Don't shit on the floor # don't shit AT ALL # don't jumpscare people unless your name is freddy fazbear # Don't Fuck with meta knight Teachers Mrs. Bairis Mrs. Angermanagementproblems Mrs. Loudness Mr. Mathsuks Mrs. !@#$@#!@$&^ Mrs. Deaf Mr. Washington Mrs. Farland Mrs. Handicapped Mrs. Sandwich Gallery The TNT Factory.jpg|The TNT Factory located by the football field. Ride School Playground.jpg|Ride School's Playground, as seen in Technology Skool. TechnoSkool.jpg|Ride School after getting the technology upgrade in Technology Skool. Closing Reasons Ride School was set to close down in June 2016 during the end of the school year for all the stuff going on there. It was destroyed on May 30th 2016 thanks to the third closing reason. Here is a list of the main reasons why it closed down. Trick or Treat arm breaking In October, the results of the Trick or Treat were in. The contest worked like this, each teacher was paired with another, and whichever of the two partners raised the most money would be tricked, which was usually something that would usually greatly affect one teacher, and not affect the other. (One example is Mrs. Loudness VS Mrs. Deaf, and the trick was becoming deaf.) The treat was usually food that the other teacher would eat. Mrs. Handicapped was paired with Mrs. Sandwich. The trick was the winner gets both of their arms broken, and the treat was getting to sit there. Mrs. Handicapped raised the most money, and her arms were broken during an assembly. Robin tossed her a HP patch and her arms came back to not being broken. Mrs. Handicapped sued the school, and the school was in court until it was destroyed. The cocaine store One of the P.E. teachers, Mr. Yalowitz, seemed like the most normal teacher in the school. However, at lunch, there is a clear pipe that leads to his secret cocaine store. One kid decides to be a showoff and show all the cocaine he bought to Mrs. Angermanagementproblems. Guess what happens next. Miss Robot Miss Robot is a teacher at Ride School. As her name implies, she is a robot teacher. Ever watch videos that list the ten worst teachers in the world. Well Miss Robot makes those teachers look like they should keep their job. It's not that Miss Robot is mean or anything, it's the fact she is always being hacked. On a site called MissRobotHacking.com, you can type in any command for Miss Robot to do. It is then uploaded to the server, which is basically looks like a Youtube chat room in a livestream. Miss Robot will do the command at the top of the server. After finishing, the command dissapers from the server and the next command at the top of the server is done by Miss Robot. Commands can range from, "Self Destruct," "Blow up School," "Nibble on the power cords," and many more. Plus, there are zillions of Miss Robot copies stored in the basement of Ride School. When one Miss Robot is destroyed, the next one replaces the destroyed Miss Robot. If you type, "Teach Class," or "Behave," or something like that, Miss Robot automatically blows up. Miss Robot was one of the reasons the school was set to be closed. The "visit" to the aquariam One day, everyone went on a field trip to the aquariam. The teachers said they could not bring any cameras, as it hurts the eyes of the fishies. However, everybody brought their cameras anyways and took pictures with the flash set on the brightest setting, and all the fishies were blind after that. The students also banged on the glass, used the teacher as shark bait, pulled the drain on every fish tank, shot a dolphin at a dolphin show, stole a shark and a Coelacanth, shoplifted the gift shop, and commited many more crimes. The aquariam sued the school, however, the school refused to pay. See also The Destruction of Ride School Category:Ride School Category:Schools Category:Places